An english mystery
by yokai-chan
Summary: Vraiment galère les résumés mais bon en gros les "pouvoirs" de Mai partent en cacahuètes et si elle n'apprend pas à les contrôler elle risque de...détruire le monde! Euh j'exagère un peu là mais pour la suite vous n'avez cas lire :D
1. Chapter I

Réecriture de _"Mystères en Angleterre"_. Et désolée pour la longue période de non-activité, cette fiction ne m'inspirait plus...

Mais je pour l'instant je suis motivée à écrire alors on verra si j'arriverai à continuer cette fiction. En attendant j'ai modifié certains trucs et surtout, corrigé les énormes fautes qu'il y avait...

* * *

**Thursday, March 3th**

**2 A.M**

Mai resta littéralement bouche bée devant l'immense manoir qui se dressait face à elle. Bien qu'elle s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre, elle n'aurait pas cru que le professeur Martin Davis habite un château.

-C'est…c'est une blague Naru ? C'est _ça_ ta maison ?

-Tu t'attendais à quoi quand j'ai dit « manoir victorien » ?

-Ouais ben il y a une différence entre manoir et palais avec tourelles.

-Hum je ne vois pas en quoi cette maison est spéciale.

-La mégalomanie, ça doit être de famille, marmonna Mai sans doute un peu trop fort car son énigmatique patron posa dans ses bras une autre caisse contenant du matériel informatique d'un poids non négligeable.

Alors que Mai franchi l'imposant portail en fer forgé, elle repensa à tout ce qui l'avait emmené à rendre visite aux parents de Naru en Angleterre.

**Deux semaines plus tôt:**

-Lin, Mai, vous pouvez commencez à ranger le matériel, cette affaire est résolue.

-Quoi ? Mais Naru, hier tu avais dit que nous n'avions pas assez d'informations.

-Oui mais ce matin j'ai trouvé ceci, dit-il en montrant une pile de feuilles posée sur le bureau. Cette maison n'était pas hantée, elle repose sur les fondations d'une base militaire et ces fondations sont sur le point de s'effondrer ce qui explique les bruits et les tremblements.

-Et les attaques ? Trois personnes ont eu divers membres brisés, interrogea Mai du tac au tac.

-Le plancher est en mauvais état, les planches craquent et les chevilles se brisent. Franchement ce n'était pas une affaire très compliquée.

Mai dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas rappeler à son boss qu'il avait accepté cette affaire car Madoka le lui avait demandé et qu'il avait comme d'habitude obéi à son ancien professeur.

-Lin, l'ordinateur. Mai, va chercher les caméras et ne traîne pas.

En soupirant, la jeune femme s'exécuta et monta les escaliers en essayant de ne pas passer à travers le parquet vermoulus. Elle avait un étrange sentiment, comme si elle laissé derrière elle quelque chose d'inachevé, oui, d'après elle Naru avait conclu cette affaire un peu trop vite à son goût. Cependant, elle secoua sa tête pour chasser son appréhension, après tout, c'était Naru, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Elle entra dans la plus grande pièce de l'étage pour y chercher la caméra mais lorsqu'elle voulut faire un pas elle fut prise de vertiges et s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente.

Tout autour d'elle était blanc et lumineux, elle sourit, _il _n'allait pas tarder à venir. Et en effet bientôt, elle aperçu Naru, _son _Naru. Avec son sourie habituel il s'avança vers elle et lui pris la main.

-Naru, cette affaire n'est pas réglée n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Si elle était résolue tu ne ferais pas ce rêve, lui répondit-il avec douceur.

Mai sourit en pensant que c'était exactement le genre de phrase que le vrai Naru aurait put prononcer, si ce n'est qu'il ne l'aurait pas dite avec le tendre sourire que son double imaginaire lui adressait à ce moment précis.

-Mais alors…que ce passe-t-il ici ? demanda la jeune femme inquiète.

-Viens, je vais te montrer.

Le décor changea brutalement, Mai se trouvait dans le salon de la maison soit disant hantée. Elle devait sans doute se trouver dans le passé vu la propreté des lieux.

Elle s'avança devant le canapé qui occupait la majeure partie de la pièce et y vit une petite fille d'environ quatre ans paisiblement endormie. Elle resta quelques secondes à l'observer, attendrie par son visage angélique.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas et se retourna. Un homme s'approchait de le petite fille un oreiller à la main. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la petite. Sans doute son père, pensa Mai.

Alors qu'elle pensait assister à une jolie scène de famille, la jeune femme déchanta rapidement. Elle fut horrifiée de voir s'élargir sur le visage de l'homme un sourire mauvais. Il s'apprêtait à étouffer sa fille avec l'oreiller mais un bruit dehors fit sursauter l'enfant qui se releva brusquement. L'homme lâcha l'oreiller mais la petite n'était pas dupe, elle regarda tristement son père avant de s'enfuir à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Cette scène stupéfia Mai, comment était-il possible de vouloir assassiner son propre enfant ? Cet homme était un monstre !

Avant que Mai ne puisse répondre à cette question, le décor changea à nouveau. Cette fois elle se trouvait à l'étage de la maison, il faisait nuit et l'homme était en train de scier les planches se trouvant devant la porte d'entrée de la chambre de la fille.

Nouveau changement de décor, il était dans la cuisine et s'apprêtait à donner un verre d'eau à sa fille, non pas de l'eau banale, de l'eau de javel. Mai fut soulagée de voir que l'enfant arrivait à déjouer les tentatives d'assassinat de son père, cependant une question perdura dans son esprit: pourquoi ?

Après un nouveau changement de décor, la jeune femme en eu la réponse. Elle se trouvait dans un hôpital et l'homme était en pleine discussion avec un médecin.

-Non, c'es impossible ! cria l'homme.

-Calmez-vous monsieur Toshira. Votre enfant va bien, elle.

-Mais ma femme ! Elle est morte !

-Je suis navré monsieur mais pensez qu'elle est morte en donnant la vie.

-Ça m'est égal ! Je veux ma femme !

-Monsieur ! Reprenez vous ! Je sais que la perte d'un être cher est horrible mais pensez à votre enfant. C'est une magnifique petite fille.

-Je m'en fiche ! Donner la gosse à n'importe qui mais rendez moi ma femme ! hurla l'homme, hors de lui.

Le rêve de Mai s'acheva sur ces paroles. Elle se sentait tellement triste et écœurée. Comment pouvait-on se venger ainsi sur sa propre fille ?

Le décor s'évanouit bientôt remplacé par un plafond sale et craquelé à de nombreux endroits. Elle soupira, bienvenue dans le monde réel.

Enfin le monde n'était pas tout à fait réel puisqu'elle se trouvait allongée par terre, à coté de son corps ! Elle se releva d'un coup. Que se passait-il ? Elle était devenu un fantôme ?

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de retourner dans son corps, en vain.

Après un moment de panique elle décida d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de Lin ou de Naru. Cependant son patron gardait le nez plongé dans un dossier et Lin débranchait de nombreux câble. Ella commença à agiter les mains devant Naru mais celui-ci ne broncha même pas. Elle soupira, si seulement Masako était là, elle au moins la verrait.

Alors qu'elle essayait de renverser un quelconque objet, Lin eu la brillante idée de demander ce que faisait Mai.

-Elle prend beaucoup de temps pour chercher deux caméras non ?

-Tu n'as cas aller voir si tu es inquiet, lui répondit simplement Naru sans détourner son regard des papiers qu'il tenait.

Mai ronchonna en voyant à quel point Naru était insensible, comme toujours. L'assistant posa le paquet de câble qu'il avait dans la main et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Mai le suivi en flottant derrière, c'était vraiment une sensation étrange de ne plus avoir de corps, ça aurait pu être agréable si elle n'était pas autant paniquée. Lin aperçu le corps de Mai effondrée en plein milieu de la salle, en conservant son clame habituel, il s'approcha et passa un bras sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux pour la soulever. Il la porta délicatement et fit très attention pour descendre les escaliers.

Se voir être portée ainsi était quelque chose de très bizarre et plutôt gênant et Mai fut touchée pas les précautions que prenait l'assistant taciturne pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Lorsque Naru vit Mai inconsciente, il ne sourcilla même pas. Il dit simplement à Lin de la poser sur le canapé et retourna à ses pensées. Si Mai faisait un de ces rêves, ça voulait dire qu'il s'était trompé et que l'affaire était plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraissait. Il dit à Lin de rebrancher les instruments de mesures- ce qui ne manqua pas faire soupirer l'assistant - puis il recommença à éplucher le dossier depuis le début.

Les deux hommes passèrent ainsi de nombreuses heures devant des écrans et des tas de papiers sans se douter qu'un petit fantôme les regardait travailler en tentant de faire réagir ces hommes trop occupés.

Finalement, Mai baissa les bras en se disant qu'ils allaient bien se rendre compte de quelque chose un jour ou l'autre. Il devait être deux heures du matin quand l'un des insomniaques se décidât à bouger. Naru se prépara une tasse de thé tout en regardant le canapé du coin de l'œil. En retournant s'asseoir devant son bureau il passa à coté du corps endormi et son bras frôla la couverture ce qui eu pour effet de la remonter un peu plus sur les épaules de Mai. Ce geste n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui se demanda si Naru l'avait fait exprès. Elle secoua la tête. Non impossible que Naru le narcissique puisse avoir un geste…attentionné.

-Naru ? demanda Lin

-Hum ?

-Tu ne penses pas que Mai dort depuis un peu trop longtemps ?

Naru ne répondit pas et observa Mai endormit depuis bientôt neuf heures. D'habitude ces rêves ne duraient pas longtemps vu que la plupart du temps elle se réveillait en sursaut avec une découverte sortie de nulle part. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et la secoua doucement en l'appelant.

-Mai, je ne te paye pas pour dormir. Debout.

-…

-Mai réveille-toi, l'appela-t-il en la secouant un peu plus.

Mai, ou tout du moins son esprit, regardait cette scène tristement. Peut-être qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais retourner dans son corps. Et si elle était morte sans s'en rendre compte ? Un arrêt cardiaque ou une rupture d'anévrisme ? La jeune femme paniqua complètement et essaya de réveiller son propre corps sans grand succès.

Alors qu'elle allait abandonner cette idée, elle se sentit étrangement fatiguée et sa vision se troubla.

Elle se leva en sursaut manquant pas la même occasion de se cogner contre son patron, toujours près d'elle. Elle était haletante mais soulagée d'avoir retrouver son cher corps d'humain.

-Mai, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Naru sans montrer le moindre signe d'inquiétude.

-Je…j'étais coincée…entre les deux mondes, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

-Coincée ? répéta Lin, plus inquiet que son patron.

-Oui…au début c'était comme d'habitude, j'ai rêvé. Mais ensuite quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais à coté de mon corps, comme un fantôme.

-Serait-il possible que tu soit resté…dans les limbes ? demanda Lin, intrigué.

-Je ne pense pas, Mai était dans ce monde-ci, répondit Naru.

-C'est quoi les limbes ? demanda la jeune femme, larguée comme à son habitude.

-Pour les théologiens, c'est un lieu intermédiaire entre le paradis et l'enfer, c'est un lieu de rédemption.

-Alors ce n'est pas ça. J'étais à coté de vous.

-Et ton rêve s'est déroulé comme d'habitude ? lui demanda son patron.

-Et bien, il était…plus fort que d'habitude. Normalement j'assiste à une scène plus ou moins floue et ensuite je me réveille, mais là le décor a changé plusieurs fois comme si je faisais plusieurs rêves dans un seul.

Malgré la confusion des explications de Mai, Naru acquiesça comme si tout ce qui se déroulait avait un sens.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive Naru ? demanda Mai dans un murmure.

Naru releva la tête vers elle et lorsque son regard croisa les yeux de la jeune fille, remplis de larmes et d'angoisse , il se sentit en colère contre lui-même de n'avoir pas de réponse à donner.

-Je vais trouver la réponse bientôt, ne t'en fait pas. Bon et si nous revenions à notre affaire ? Qu'as tu vu dans ton rêve ?

La brune raconta son aventure onirique et elle se rendit compte que parler de l'affaire et se rendre utile l'aidait pour oublier son angoisse.

Une fois son récit achevé, Mai fut étonnée de se sentir épuisée.

-Quoi, tu as dormi toute la journée et tu es encore fatiguée ? demanda Naru, narquois.

Mai étouffa un bâillement et rougit violemment, c'est vrai qu'elle avait emmagasinée beaucoup trop d'heures de sommeil et pourtant, elle était épuisée.

-Lin pourrais-tu invoquer l'esprit de cette femme? De toute évidence, l'homme veut toujours faire payer à quiconque vient ici la mort de sa femme. Mai, tu peux aller dormir dans le van, on n'a pas encore fini ici.

Lin préparait déjà son sort d'invocation pendant que Mai s'empara des clés du van noir un peu troublée par la gentillesse de son boss.


	2. Chapter II

Quelques heures plus tard, Mai se réveilla doucement et ouvrit à peine les yeux. Lin était entrain de conduire et Naru était assis sur le siège passager, les deux hommes étaient en pleine conversation et l'adolescente ne fit pas un bruit pour entendre la discussion.

-…ces capacités augmentent tu crois ? demanda Lin dont la voix trahissait une crispation.

-Oui. Mais le problème c'est qu'elles augmentent beaucoup trop vite. Il y avait déjà la projection astrale qui m'avait inquiété mais maintenant, si elle continue à faire ses rêves sans les contrôler et pourrait bien ne plus pouvoir revenir.

-Si le problème c'est le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, tu sais bien ce qu'il faut faire, même si l'idée ne te plait pas.

-Je sais, soupira Naru. Mais tu sais comment ils sont…

-Mais c'est pour son bien.

-Je le sais aussi…En rentrant je les appellerai, se résigna Naru, visiblement très irrité de devoir demander de l'aide à ses parents puisqu'il s'agissait d'eux.

Mai soupira, c'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva emmenée de force dans un avion direction l'Angleterre.

Malgré l'appréhension, c'est l'excitation et la curiosité qui dominait. Elle avait passé tout le trajet à élaborer des hypothèses plus ou moins farfelues sur le caractère des parents de son mystérieux patron. De plus, avoir entendu que le père de Naru était le célèbre Professeur Davis avait énormément surpris Mai et avait d'autant plus attisé la curiosité de la jeune femme.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'elle remontait l'allée interminable qui menait à la porte d'entrée du manoir. Ça y est, elle était face à l'imposante porte en bois massif et Naru avait frappé trois coup dessus.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années ouvrit en affichant une mine impassible. Il parla dans une langue incompréhensible pour Mai et Naru lui répondit dans le même dialecte. La jeune fille soupira, elle avait manqué beaucoup trop de cours d'anglais pour pouvoir suivre cette conversation.

Le majordome s'écarta pour les laisser entrer puis il fit une discrète révérence à Mai et lui prit ses caisses des mains.

Mai pénétra d'un pas hésitant dans la maison et regarda ébahie, la décoration dans le pur style anglais du manoir.

Alors qu'elle admirait une tapisserie au mur elle entendit une voix tonitruante résonner dans l'immense halle d'entrée.

-Mon fils ! Enfin de retour ! s'exclama le propriétaire de la voix dans un japonais assez approximatif.

Et quel propriétaire ! Le professeur Davis en personne !

Mai resta comme deux ronds de flans face à l'éminent scientifique. Elle avait imaginé tout sauf ça. Le professeur Martin Davis était un grand homme bien bâti, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond cendré et sa barbe, bien fournie. Il avait des yeux bleus rieurs et un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Après une tape dans le dos de son fils, il serra chaleureusement la main de Lin avant que son regard ne se pose sur Mai. Il la détailla pendant un moment ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Après une minute qui sembla durer des heures, le sourire de l'homme s'élargit encore plus.

-Tu as bon goût fiston ! s'exclama le professeur Davis avant de repartir de son grand rire.

Mai rougit encore davantage et balbutia des salutations maladroites.

-Enchantée professeur Davis, je m'appelle Taniyama Mai et je suis l'assistante de Naru.

-_Naru _? demanda une douce voix féminine.

Mai tourna la tête et vit qu'une femme venait d'apparaître à coté de Naru. Elle était vraiment très jolie avec ses yeux noisettes et ses magnifiques boucles rousses qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. La mère de Naru.

-Oui c'est le surnom dont Mai m'a affublé. Naru le narcissique, expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix monotone alors que sa mère l'embrassait sur la joue.

Mai piqua un fard en baissant les yeux tandis que Martin Davis éclata se rire en donnant un coup de coude dans le bras de son fils.

-Je l'aime bien cette fille ! Vraiment, elle est parfaite pour toi !

-Papa, Mai est mon assistante, c'est tout.

-Lin-san n'était pas compétente comme assistant ? Ou alors tu avais besoins d'autres bras musclés pour t'aider ? demanda la mère de Naru avec un sourire discret.

Mai regarda ses petits bras maigrelets, c'est vrai qu'elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi Naru l'avait engagé. La caméra qu'elle avait cassé était assurée et elle n'avait pas encore découvert ses capacités surnaturelles alors pourquoi s'encombrer d'une banale lycéenne ?

-Mai avait une dette, éluda Naru avant de changer de sujet. Et c'est d'ailleurs à cause d'elle qu'on est venu alors est-ce qu'on pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses ?

-Toujours le travail, tu n'as pas changé…Naru, dit Martin Davis en souriant

-Mais il a raison, allons nous asseoir au salon. Au faite je m'appelle Luella Davis, ravie de faire votre connaissance Taniyama Mai.

Mai lui sourit et voulut se présenter mais s'interrompit, comment avait-elle put connaître son nom entier ? Elle n'était pas là quand elle s'était présentée.

-Oui mais moi aussi je possède quelques…capacités spéciales, dit Luella en posant un doigt sur sa tempe avec un sourire énigmatique comme si elle avait deviné les pensées de Mai.

Tout le monde suivit les Davis dans la salle d'à coté puis ils s'assirent sur les différents canapés disposés autour d'une table basse. Mai se retrouva à coté de Lin en face de Naru et de sa mère tandis que Martin Davis était assis dans un fauteuil à coté d'elle. Ensuite une femme que Mai compris qu'il fallait appeler _Nanny_ vint leurs apporter du thé.

-Bon et si tu nous disais ce que tu viens faire ici? Au téléphone tu m'as dit que quelqu'un était comme Ge…

-Papa, l'interrompit son fils avec un regard que Mai ne put décrypter. Oui, Mai ne contrôle pas vraiment ses capacités et ça devient un peu dangereux.

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda Luella Davis à Mai.

Mai leurs raconta ses mésaventures et elle fut surprise de voir que le couple Davis semblait comprendre ce qu'elle était entrain de dire. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son récit, elle se sentit vidée d'avoir du se rappeler de tout ces événements pénibles.

-Mai, tu devrais te reposer, Nanny va te montrer ta chambre, dit la mère de Naru d'une fois douce.

-D'accord, Merci Luella-san.

-De rien Mai, mais tu peux m'appeler Luella tout court.

-D'accord, répéta Mai avec un sourire.

Après ces banalités de politesse, la jeune fille suivit la bonne jusqu'au troisième étage de la maison. Alors qu'elles parcouraient un gigantesque couloir, Nanny fut appelée sur son biper, apparemment quelqu'un avait failli mettre le feu au pull en cachemire de Mme Davis.

-Vous pouvez y aller ne vous inquiétez pas je trouverai tout seule, assura Mai avec un sourire.

-Vous êtes sûre ? demanda la bonne dans un japonais mal assuré.

-Pas de problème.

-Merci. Votre chambre est à droite après la deuxième porte et ensuite c'est la troisième à gauche, expliqua Nanny avant de s'en aller vers la buanderie.

Mai, qui n'avait pas bien compris les explications de la servante à cause de son accent, s'aventura un peu au hasard dans les dédalles du manoir.

Finalement, elle ouvrit n'importe laquelle des portes et entra dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre. Cependant personne ne semblait être venu dans cette pièce depuis longtemps. Elle sentait le renfermé et une fine couche de poussière s'était installée sur les meubles.

Mai fit le tour de la pièce en observant les bibelots se trouvant sur les étagères, des articles de journaux concernant le paranormal, plusieurs livres parlant de fantôme, des dessins d'enfants et des photos. Apparemment c'était une chambre d'enfant. Peut-être celle de Naru songea Mai, ce qui attisa davantage sa curiosité.

Et effectivement, lorsqu'elle saisit un cadre photo, elle reconnu immédiatement les yeux bleus perçants de Naru qui devait avoir à peine six ans, il ne souriait pas et fixait un point au loin comme s'il voyait quelques chose que personne d'autre ne voyait.

Mai sourit et pris le second cadre, cette fois elle faillit le lâcher tant la vue d'un Naru avec un immense sourire enfantin aux lèvres la surprit. Cette image était vraiment inhabituelle, les Naru sur les deux photos étaient à la fois identiques et complètement différents.

Elle reposa les photos et observa le reste de la chambre et fut surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait rien de normal pour la chambre d'un petit garçon, pas de jouets, de bazar, des petites voitures ou de lego.

Au bout d'un moment, Mai s'assit sur le lit et contempla les quelques dessins accrochés au mur, beaucoup de fantômes, de monstres et de forme bizarres. Finalement, Mai sentit la fatigue l'envahir, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit paisiblement.

-Bonjour Mai, dit Naru avec son habituel sourire rassurant.

-Naru ! Bonjour.

-Alors comme ça on fouine dans ma chambre ?

-Oh désolée…c'est juste que…tu ne me dit jamais rien sur toi, se justifia Mai en piquant un fard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas mais tu ferrais mieux de ne pas dormir ici trop longtemps, Naru risque de s'énerver.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu parles de toi à la troisième pers…

Avant qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, son rêve se volatilisa et elle se réveilla en sursaut.

-Alors ? Ça t'amuse de fouiner chez les autres ?

-N…Naru ? demanda Mai surprise d'entendre quasiment la même phrase que dans son rêve (avec le sourire en moins bien sûr).

-Qui t'as permis d'entrer ici ? continua Naru d'un ton glacial.

-Euh…je crois que je me suis un peu perdue…désolée.

-Sort d'ici. Et ne remet jamais les pieds dans cette chambre.

-Comme tu voudras, cracha Mai avec le même ton glacial que Naru.

La jeune fille, furieuse, sortie en bousculant au passage son patron qui étrangement était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte et n'était pas entré dans la pièce.

Finalement, elle ouvrit à la volée une porte au hasard et fut soulagée d'y voir ses affaires. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à son rêve. Le Naru imaginaire était tellement différent du vrai.

Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'il soit un peu plus comme dans ses rêves…Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer, des larmes étaient prêtes à déborder mais la jeune fille secoua la tête et enfouit son visage contre l'oreiller avant d'encore une fois s'assoupir.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard et lut les chiffres phosphorescents du réveil, trois heures du matin. Mai se frotta les yeux et se leva car elle n'avait plus sommeil et que son ventre criait famine.

Doucement, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée en essayant de mémoriser au passage l'emplacement de sa chambre.

Après quelques demi-tours, elle trouva finalement la vaste cuisine du manoir et entreprit de se faire du thé. Attendant que l'eau soit chaude, Mai rêvassa en repensant aux photos dans la chambre qu'elle supposait être celle de Naru. Sur celle où il ne souriait pas, il semblait être si mélancolique et…seul. Mai comprit enfin ce regard, celui que faisait Naru quand il regardait par le fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était seul. Et il souffrait de cette solitude sans aucun doute, même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué, même sous la torture.

Alors que la bouilloire sifflait, Mai entendit soudain une voix derrière elle qui la fit sortir de ses réflexions dans un sursaut. Elle se retourna et fut soulagée de constater qu'il s'agissait seulement de la mère de Naru.

-Que fait-tu ici Mai ?

-Et bien je n'arrivais plus à dormir et euh désolée de me servir comme ça de la cuisine

-Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas, fais comme chez toi, assura Luella d'une voix douce.

-Merci. Euh vous voulez du thé ?

-Volontiers, merci. Les japonais et les anglais ont en commun de croire aux vertus du thé.

Les deux femmes s'assirent à une table et savourèrent leur thé en silence.

Silence qui ne convenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment à cette bavarde de Mai.

-Est-ce que…est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? Interrogea la fille qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler.

-Tu veux savoir quel genre d'enfant était Naru ?

-Oui, mais comment…

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai…un don. Mais je te parlerai de ça plus tard, si tu veux bien, rajouta Luella avant que Mai ne puisse l'interrompre pour en savoir plus. Et bien comme tu l'as remarqué, Martin et moi ne sommes pas les parents biologiques de Naru, sa mère japonaise est décédée après sa naissance et son père a disparu peu après. Ils ont…il a vécu jusqu'à l'âge de quatre ans dans un orphelinat puis Martin et moi avons décidé de l'adopter. Déjà à l'époque, le personnel de l'orphelinat avait constaté qu'il était spécial mais il contrôlait très mal ses capacités. Nous l'avons aidé du mieux que l'on a pu mais encore aujourd'hui ces pouvoirs restent instables et sont contrôlés par ses humeurs.

-Oh alors c'est pour ça qu'il est si…

-Non, rigola Luella. Naru a toujours était très…calme et plutôt distant…Tout l'inverse de…non rien, soupira-t-elle avec un air triste qui intrigua Mai. Et si tu me parlais de tes capacités Mai ?

-Vous devez sûrement déjà être au courant puisque apparemment vous pouvez…lire dans les pensées ?

-C'est vrai, mais il est plus poli de demander, répondit la femme avec un sourire qui semblait confirmer l'hypothèse de Mai.

-Oh, et alors comment vous faites ? Je veux dire, vous savez tout ce qu'on pense ou juste à quoi on pense sur l'instant ? Ça doit être génial de savoir ce que les autres pensent non ? demanda Mai, fascinée par le pouvoir de la mère de Naru.

-Tu es vraiment curieuse toi, rigola celle-ci avant d'afficher un sourire tendre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pense, c'est loin d'être un vilain défaut. Et pour répondre à tes questions, « j'entends » ce que les gens à proximité pensent sur le moment mais je ne peux pas choisir de les entendre ou de…couper le son et c'est pourquoi j'ai fréquemment des migraines qui m'empêchent de dormir et d'aller dans des lieux trop fréquentés. Et puis, toutes les pensées ne sont pas bonnes à savoir, dit Luella avec un regard vague.

-Oh, hum désolée de vous avoir posé tellement de questions indiscrètes, balbutia Mai, un peu honteuse.

-Mais ce n'est rien voyons. Il n'y a pas de mal et d'ailleurs permet moi d'être à mon tour curieuse et de te demander de me décrire tes « visions ».

Mai baissa soudainement les yeux, elle s'était toujours contentée de parler de ce qui impliquait l'affaire directement mais jamais de comment elle avait obtenu les informations. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des points sur lequel Naru posait beaucoup de questions mais Mai avait toujours refusée d'y répondre au grand agacement de son patron. Comme si elle pouvait lui avouer qu'il l'obsédait tellement qu'elle rêvait de lui sans arrêt. Si jamais un jour il l'apprenai, il était certain qu'il deviendrait encore plus imbuvable qu'à l'ordinaire; son ego, déjà conséquent, ayant était regonflé à bloc.

Mai sortit de ses pensée en se rappelant qu'elle était censée donner une réponse à Luella qui d'ailleurs - Mai eut un frisson d'effroi - avait put écouter en direct les pensées incongrues de l'adolescente. La brune s'empourpra et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard de Luella et resta hypnotisée comme un lapin immobile devant les phares d'une voiture. Des yeux bleus perçants si semblables à ceux de Naru, sauf qu'à la place d'avoir la sensation d'être passé au rayon X, là, elle se sentait étrangement…en confiance.

Mai essaya de rassembler tous ses souvenirs et commença son récit. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour tout décrire avec le maximum de détails et lorsqu'elle eut finie, sa tête se mit à tourner.

-Je…désolée mais…balbutia Mai dans une veine tentative de parler tellement elle semblait épuisée.

-C'est bon Mai, je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre, dit doucement Luella en caressant le bras de Mai d'un geste maternel.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et Luella passa un bras autour de la taille de Mai pour la maintenir debout. La petite brune n'était qu'à demi consciente et la dernière chose dont elle se souvint avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, c'est des bras forts, sûrement ceux d'un homme, se glisser sous ses genoux et dans son dos pour la soulever.


End file.
